1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to video communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conferencing involves audio and video telecommunications infrastructures via which different users can communicate with one another. A video conferencing system can be between two people (point-to-point) or involve several sites (multi-point) with more than one person in large rooms at different sites. Besides the audio and visual transmission, video conferencing can be used to share documents, computer-displayed information, and whiteboards.
In recent times, video conferencing has become an essential tool for better communication and collaboration. At the high end, video conferencing solutions provide an experience for remote human interaction that approaches that of in-person interaction.